Ironic Sounds
by SeventhStar7
Summary: After a mission, Team 7 has gotten into quite a fix by a sudden ambush. Sakura gets injured but Naruto saves her just in time. And Sasuke? Well, lets just say that the Uchiha avenger settled the score with his susano'o. After all, this is Sasuke we're talking about. And it just happens to be a bunch of rogue sound nins. Oh well. What better way to make a better statement? ONESHOT


**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Kishimoto-san. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Comments:** Alright. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not make Neji die and I'll make Sakura have at least ten babies with Sasuke.

* * *

Since he returned back to Konoha, admitting that he was one of the most wanted criminals around the shinobi world. Considering that number of murderings that he had smugly accomplished and the fact that he killed three akatsuki and Konoha's hokage indicated that he was one not to be toyed with. Especially when it comes to fierce battles and kicking around team-mates.

"There is a mission that will require all Team 7 excluding Kakashi because of some other matters, that will grant for you to guard a very ancient scroll that is rumoured to hold some of Konoha's clients in association with other neibouring countries." Tsuande spoke, nodding to Naruto, Sakura and not forgetting, Sasuke.

Now here they were, dragging their beaten asses back to the Leaf Village, well, more like carrying Sakura due to the fact she healed most of their injuries and were currently trying to assure them that she could walk on her own.

"Naruto... Sasuke... I can manage - ow..." Sakura bit her lower lip. How ironic that once again, she just had to be protected by her two boys. Yes. HER two boys. Naruto grinned like a kid that was just offered ice-cream.

"You need us... look at you first, Sakura-chan. Nearly going into unconscious was not part of the deal. Just hang on to us, we'll arrive in Konoha in no time." Naruto once again grinned before facing the front.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the kunoichi on his right and was a bit concerned on how she bowed her head low to prevent them from seeing her face. How could she not see that she was one of them? Team 7 that surpassed the three great Sannins. With the rumours of her being intelligent, she could be quite stupid too.

"Stop." Naruto nearly slipped on the wet branch that they stood on. Facing the onyx-haired shinobi, Naruto's left eyebrow twitched,

"What the hell, teme? Don't just call sudden commands when we're jumping in the rain while holding a patient here that happens to be our teamate-"

"We're not alone." Sasuke looked around before closing his eyes. Sometimes, little flies should just understand when to stay away. Especially when he's in a foul mood with an injured comrade.

"Show yourself." Sasuke opened his eyes with the sharingan turning dangerously in his eyes, Sakura whimpered from the sudden stop, the wound in her right hip was unbearable! Wanting to lash out and beat the two in the head, Sakura darted her emerald eyes to their surroundings. Suddenly, figures started coming out of the bushes and the branches hidden in the trees.

"So the Uchiha brat discovered us? It's alright, it'll be the last." The closest one snickered. He seemed like the leader, with a forehead protector glistening with the rain. He was a -

"Rogue nin from the Village in the cloud - Kyoshi Yakuza." The said man smirked as he landed his eyes on the pinkette.

"And I will be taking that delicious looking kunoichi. For some... 'personal' needs." Sasuke growled while his arm reached unconsciously for his katana. Naruto bared his teeth and summoned for the nine-tails chakra. Both unlatching themselves from Sakura and gently easing her towards the main stem of the tree,

"Stay here, Sakura-chan. We'll drive him to Death's doorstep for you." Naruto then walked in front of her a summoned three clones. All cloaked with the fox's chakra. Sasuke looked at the kunoichi who was bleeding profusely,

"I'll kill them all." For you. Sasuke stood abruptly to his feet and stood beside Naruto.

"You think just you five can take a unit of S-classed criminals? Don't make me laugh." Kyoshi slipped out a kunai and a large scroll.

"You'll die knowing you couldn't save her." Then the fight began.

A scream pierced the wet night as swords and weapons clashed in the dark. It sent shivers of fear through Naruto and predictably, he turned as he faced the empty spot where Sakura was suppose to be.

"Looking for this?" His attention was drawn to the front. Kyoshi was holding Sakura in his arms. Blood seeping through his fingers as he cradled the pinkette in his arms. Leaning down so that his face touched Sakura's forehead, he gave a smirk.

"You can't even protect this delicious piece of heaven. Too bad I won't be needing her for long." Sakura couldn't move, his grip on her tore through her sides which increased the wound tenfold. A loud whimper was heard. Sasuke glared at the man. Just as quickly, his feeling built the Susano'o behind him and overlayed with the armour,

"One more thing." Kyoshi exclaimed and with shock, he leaned down and gave Sakura a firm lick to her face before kissing her fully on her lips, drawing blood. Hell unleashed and Sasuke realized that in all his life, he has never felt so blood-lusted before. Kyoshi smugly grinned and with a flick of his wrist, he tossed Sakura in the air and proceeded weaving signs

"Lightning style: Lightning panther jutsu!" Bolts of thunder pierced that dark sky and aimed towards Sakura. Eyes clenched shut, the pink-haired kunoichi focused her chakra into the diamond signia on her forehead.

"Activate: 100 healings m-!" A body was brought to her back and arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from the attack.

"N-Naruto?!" blood splayed on her clothes and Sakura gasped as she realized the blonde head above her forehead, a grin was plastered on his face. something caught her eye and she realized that they were going over a high altitude cliff. Sakura's face widened with horror and unconsciously, she gasped and clung to Naruto,

"W-we're falling, N-Naruto!" A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and he focused his energy on his feet,

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I got you." With that, she felt the wind whip past her face and she realized that they were climbing back to the edge of the cliff,

"Where's Sasuke? Is he alright?" Sakura couldn't stop the worry climbing slowly into her head. Naruto gave her a fox-like grin,

"You should've seen him - he summoned the Susano'o and sent a thousand arrows of amateratsu towards the poor fellow." They climbed and landed next to Sasuke, who was looking down on Kyoshi. Suddenly, they realized he was from the sound village, due to the forehead protector hidden within his clothes.

"Your screams are like music to my ears..." Sasuke spat, and with that, he allowed the black flames to consume the whole forest. However, Sakura's mind slipped and the last thing she remembered, was staring back into two pairs of eyes. Concerned cerulean blue eyes. Guilt-ridden onyx orbs.

* * *

Done. This is a one-shot. I originally wanted to continue but I need to focus on one of my other main stories. So, thanks and please leave a review.

Cheers.


End file.
